


Lens Cleaner

by pajamabees



Series: Bespectacled Adventures [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Alfred loses his lens wipes all the time, but luckily he has Ludwig for a boyfriend.





	Lens Cleaner

Alfred grumbled at the blurred spot in his vision. Or, more accurately, on his glasses. Although, sometimes he wondered if it was his eyeball that was dirty, because he had been wiping away at his lenses with his shirt all meeting yet still found himself squinting at the same smudge. It was starting to annoy him immensely, reading the PowerPoint on the other side of the room becoming more and more difficult. Not to mention that those seated around him kept sneaking glances toward him in irritation at his constant shuffling.

With a final huff, he ripped his glasses off and snapped them closed. He’s worn glasses for the majority of his nation life, yet he was still surprised how awful his vision was without them. He couldn’t help the automatic squinting of his eyes as he stared at the now completely unreadable words—as if squinting somehow made it better. It didn’t, and he slumped back in his chair, ready to give up before he locked eyes with the empathetic look his twin sent him from across the table.

Alfred perked at the spectacles perched on his brother’s nose, and an idea popped into his head. Holding up his specs, he made a back and forth motion with his other hand, like he was wiping a cloth across the glass lenses.

_Do you have cleaner?_ he was asking, a hopeful expression on his face as he waited for Mattie to process his unspoken question. After a few moments, Mattie shook his head, mouthing an apology full of pity. Alfred deflated and sighed, sliding his arms out onto the table before crossing them and snuggling his chin into the little cubbyhole they created. He spared one last desperate look at the PowerPoint before glaring at the folded glasses sitting on the table in front of him.

Stupid eyesight. He was a nation for fuck’s sake—he was immortal! He should have perfect vision!

He grumbled to himself some more, thinking that maybe he should try to keep up by listening to the speaker when someone poked his shoulder. Miserably, he peeled his chin from its safe place between his folded arms and found himself staring straight into Ludwig’s knowing gaze. Alfred raised a curious brow, suppressing the warmth that always blanketed his heart whenever he stared at the man, and tilted his head to the side.

Ludwig said nothing, just shook his head with a small smile and held his hand up. There was something between his forefinger and thumb, and Alfred stared for a few seconds before his eyes widened in surprise.

It was one of his lens cleaner wipes.

“You leave them everywhere,” Ludwig whispered, leaning in close so he wouldn’t disrupt the ongoing presentation. He had been collecting all the stray packets of cleaner that was left in Alfred’s wake over time. Ludwig found them everywhere; between couches, on the floor, in the bathroom—in both his and Alfred’s homes. He found one in the hotel’s hallway just last night and added it to the small bag overflowing with the little things. He would have given Alfred the bag a long time ago, but Alfred bought knew packs all the time and managed to lose them all at once. Ludwig figured it was smarter to keep them to himself, in case of situations exactly like this one. He figured correctly.

“Babe.” Alfred rasped in awe and continued to stare at the small square of plastic wrapping like it was the cure to all his life’s problems. He then switched his gaze to Ludwig, breaking out into a wide smile that crinkled his eyes and brightened the room. “I love you so much.”

Closing the distance between them, he gave Ludwig a quick, feather-like kiss on his cheek. It barely moved the small fuzz of hairs on Ludwig’s face, yet it still gave him goosebumps and even stung a little. A good kind of sting.

Plucking it from Ludwig’s nimble fingers, Alfred ripped open the packet and cleaned his glasses with familiarity, rushing to put the spectacles back on his face so the world around him would clear up again. Once the weight was back on the bridge of his nose, he flashed Ludwig a dazzling grin that was impossibly brighter than the last.

Ludwig returned the smile. It wasn’t as bright or wide, but it was just as genuine, and they both turned their attention back to the speaker. Alfred may or may not have wheeled his chair closer to Ludwig’s at some point during the meeting, so their shoulders could touch.


End file.
